Before He Left
by Shimmerbreeze
Summary: After the war, Shinji and Hiyori do some bonding, but it just wasn't meant to be for Shinji has some bad news for Hiyori. One-shot (Sequal in the works). Rated T for language.


_**~Before He Left~**_

**~Hi! Shimmerz here! So now I'm writing a bunch of Shiyori stuff (even though I'm Pro UraharaXHiyori). Hope you enjoy this. It's my Valentine's Day contribution. This is set sometime in the 17 month time skip in between the War with Aizen and the Substitute Shinigami arc.**

* * *

Loud crashes could be heard from one of the rooms in the old warehouse that the Vizards call home.

"Hiyori be rational." A voice yelled, followed by several loud crashes.

"You be rational dickhead! They wanted us all dead till we saved their asses." A tiny girl with sandy blonde hair yelled while throwing a dresser at the man standing in front of her.

"Stop this!" He growled at her. "You'll reopen your wounds."

"Good! I hope I do. It seems like that's the only way you care about what I think." Hiyori snapped, reaching for the vase that sat on her night stand.

"Now, now monkey, that's not true." Shinji said, causing Hiyori to drop the vase and place a well-aimed kick to his face. (_**A/N: Shinji calls Hiyori Monkey because in her surname "Sarugaki", Saru means Monkey) **_

"Don't call me that." Hiyori said standing over him as he held a hand to his bleeding face.

"You know I miss it Hiyori." Shinji said, his face turning serious. Hiyori pushed him out of her room and slammed the door in his face.

"Fine leave! See if I care." She yelled she stood there for a minute and seathed with anger. _'That's the problem though, isn't it?' _she thought, sliding down her wall, a lone tear slipping from her eyes. _'I care too much.'_ She felt a twinge of pain from her abdomen and grimaced.

The wounds that were there were still healing. They were from the war with Aizen. Where one of his servants, followers, whatever you want to call them, Gin, had sliced her in half. _**(A/N: In the manga Gin sliced her in half. In the anime they censored it to where she only got stabbed in the stomach). **_Like Shinji had said she would, she had overdone it and the wounds had reopened, causing what would more than likely be massive bleeding in about five minutes.

"Crap." She said seeing blood start to stain her shirt. "Shinji!" She called weakly.

"What now Hiyori?" Shinji asked popping his head in the door. He froze seeing her blood. "Dammit Hiyori, what did I tell you?"

"Can we save the "I told you sos" for later?" She asked him as she closed her eyes and took deep breaths. Already she was feeling the affects from losing blood.

"Hiyori…" Shinji said softly as he started a healing kido. "Can I ask you something?"

"What?" she asked opening one eye.

"What's the real reason you don't want me to go back to the Soul Society?" he asked.

"Baka, I already told you." Hiyori said rolling her eyes.

"All done, but don't move yet." Shinji said. "I thought you never lied." He said as he sat down next to her.

"I-I don't." Hiyori stammered turning away from him.

"Hiyori, please tell me the truth." Shinji asked. Hiyori sighed and felt another tear fall down her cheeks.

"Don't leave me." She whispered.

"Is that what this is all about?" Shinji asked. Hiyori nodded. "Hiyori, look at me." He said softly. She shook her head. "Look. At. Me." He said grabbing her chin and forcing her to turn around.

"Happy now?" Hiyori sniffed wiping away tears. "I don't want you to leave because I'm selfish and I want you to myself. I don't want you to leave because… because… I love you." Hiyori said.

"I love you too baka." Shinji said tilting her face up and kissing her. "But I still have to go." He said. That shattered the peace.

"Get out!" Hiyori screamed leaping up. "Leave just go away." She said sobbing. Once again, Shinji had the door slammed in his face. She ran over to her bed, threw herself down on it, and started to cry.

"_I could hurt someone like me_

_Out of spite, or jealousy." _ She sang

"_I don't steal and I don't lie_

_But I can feel and I can cry_

_A fact I'll bet you never knew_

_But to cry in front of you_

_That's the worst thing _

_I could do…"_

She started crying harder and eventually drifted off into sleep. Shinji stood outside her door.

"Hiyori singing." He said softly. "That's something I haven't heard since Hikifune left." He quietly pushed open her door. He sighed deeply as he bent over to kiss her forehead.

"Sayonara, Hiyori." He whispered in her ear before leaving.

"Sayonara... Shinji." A soft reply came, long after he was gone. The little vizard rolled over onto her back and wished she could take back everything that had just happend. She wished she could have sucked it up and just gone with him... Shinji. The man she was so madly in love with. The one who left her when she needed him most. What she didn't know however, is that Shinji needed her too.

* * *

_**~Hope you all liked it! May be a little OOC at times, but it was necessary for the story. The song Hiyori sings is "There are worse things I could do." Sung by Rizzo from Grease. Please review!**_

_**~Shimmerz~**_

**Translations:**

**~Baka: Fool/stupid**

**~Sayonara: Goodbye**


End file.
